


Misunderstanding

by MegaFangirl1734



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Heaps of fluff, Romance, no seriously, second fanfiction, supportive dad XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFangirl1734/pseuds/MegaFangirl1734
Summary: Alternative ending to extra chapter 111.05. What would’ve happened if Hak had stayed in Yona’s bed...





	Misunderstanding

Because the princess in Hiryuu Castle doesn’t know the ways of the world, she`s a little naive.

“Uhm....Hak?”

The princess`s personal bodyguard general Son Hak buried his feelings for the princess in his heart, and practices diligently each day.

“Next! Hurry up! Tuck in your arms!” Hak`s voice could be heard shout across the courtyard, as he trained the soldiers in the castle. “Too weak! Next! What is it?”

“Can you sleep with me tonight?” the princess asked her bodyguard innocently, well completely innocently as she had no idea what she was saying.  
The shock of the question had caught her bodyguard of guard, as he accidently sent one of the soldiers flying. Shouts could be heard from the other soldiers, 

“Waaaah! General Hak, are you crazy!? Someone call the doctor!”  
~~~~~~~  
“There are ghosts?” the general questioned in disbelief.

“Yeah...” was the small reply.

Out of sheer annoyance at the ridiculous claim from the princess, Hak turned to leave, muttering to himself, “This is stupid.”

“Ah! Hak, don’t leave me!” Yona shouted as she gripped onto the back of Hak`s outer robe, trying with all her willpower to shop him from leaving. Even though, he was dragging her with him. 

Once she finally got Hak to stop, she explained her reasoning for such a ridiculous claim about ghosts. “Last night, when I woke up, I heard a strange noise, and I felt like my body was being held down by something heavy!”

Hak just stared at the princess wondering ‘Is this what they call sleep paralysis?’ 

“Do you want me to call the maids over?” Hak asked the red haired princess.

“...No, they don’t believe me,” Yona replied, with what appeared to be a melancholy expression. “You are really strong right, Hak? If the ghosts appear again, i hope Hak can help me get rid of them.”

After a moment of deliberation, her bodyguard gave his answer, “...I understand”

“Then my job tonight is just to sleep together with you, right? Excuse me,” hak said while climbing into Yona`s bed.

After Hak got settled in the bed, Yona crawled in on the other side of the bed. Not knowing the implication of the situation if anyone were to find them. After a few moments, Hak jumped out of the bed, a flush coming up to heat his cheeks. 

Shocked that the princess would just get in the bed with him, Hak, loudly, questioned his princess, “WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SOMETHING!! WHY DID YOU JUST GET IN WITHOUT A WORD?!”

“It doesn’t matter, just stay beside me!” she answered back, though not as loud as her bodyguard.

Disbelief spread through Hak at the princess`s statement. With he fierce gaze set upon him, he felt the heat rise to his face again and wondered, ‘What kind of torture is this...?’ 

After a moment’s hesitation, he asked the question he really didn’t want the answer too, “Do you want someone to ask Soo-Won to sleep with you tomorrow?”

“If you did that, then I would be too embarrassed,” not the answer Hak was expecting, but his heart was great-full for.

“It`s not like that, I just want you to stay beside me. Just sit here, here, here!” she made her point of where she wanted him to sit by repeatedly smacking her bed whenever she said ‘here’.

‘If I think she`s actually cute, then I lose’ the strong general Hak, was battling with something right now. After failing and think she`s cute, he gave in, ‘Damn it’.  
Giving in to his princess`s demand, Hak sat on the edge of her bed, feeling slightly uncomfortable and awkward about the situation, “Jeez... is this okay?”

‘Yeah, oh and... give me your finger,” the red haired princess asked her companion.

Never missing an opportunity to tease his princess, Hak had decided to take her request more literally, “You want me to cut it off?”

"No...put your hand here,” done with the stupid teasing of her bodyguard, Yona answered his dumb question, while also reaching out her hand in hopes that Hak would give her his.

Reluctantly, Hak had given in and ‘gave’ Yona his finger, and was shocked to see how she held onto it like it was some sort of tether to the real world. Having seen the flush on his princess`s check, Hak had to fight himself, not knowing what to do or say in this situation. Finally finding the words to say, he says, 

“...Hime, I feel like you’re acting a little weird...”

“...Before the sleep paralysis, I had a really scary dream..”

“Dream?” he questioned.

“It was a pitch black night and...” scenes of her dream were running through her head. The darkness of the night, the torches of the people chasing them, and the warmth of Hak`s hand as he pulled her to follow him, “You and I were being chased from the capital. We kept running through the darkness...”

A sudden change in Yona`s voice and dread seen on her face made Hak listen more intently to this ‘dream’. Suddenly, for Yona, the scene from her dream flashed and changed before her eyes. Now all she saw was blood splatter everywhere, as she cradled an unmoving Hak in her arms, “When I raised my head, you were covered in blood. No matter how much I called your name... you never responded.”

“After that, I woke up, but you weren’t beside me. I wanted to call out to you, but I couldn’t control my body at all. It was so scary!” the grip she had on Hak`s finger had tightened, “I don’t want to go through that again... so tonight... even if it`s just your little finger, let me hold on to it.”

Having seen the amount of pain the dream had put her through, Hak suddenly pulled his finger your of Yona`s grasp causing her to stare at him in disbelief. She was about to protests, but was stopped when Hak spoke, “Alright then, move over a little.”

“Huh?” was all he got in reply.

“If you want me to `sleep with you`, as you put it. Then move over a bit,” coming out of her shock, Yona quickly scootched over, allowing Hak room to get in the bed. As he climbed in the between the sheets, for the second time that night, he thought to himself, ‘What am I doing?! This is not a good idea!! Abort! Abort!’

Once Hak was fully in the bed and comfortable and stretching, he questioned the princess, “ This make you feel better?” 

Expecting a worded reply, its needless to say that the general was shocked and the reply he got from his princess; was here clinging onto his arm and snuggling up against his side, “ This is much better, thank you Hak.” At the same time that the a small smile was creeping up on Yona`s face, Hak was left with facing the consequences of his earlier decision as his cheeks had turned as red as his beloved`s hair.

Within minutes of becoming comfortable, Hak could hear the soft snores coming from the small woman lying beside him. Not believing the situation he was in, Hak had to pinch himself, with his un-restrained arm, to make sure that this was real, that he was lying in the Princess`s bed, and with her lying next to him.

‘Ouch! So this isn’t a dream’ he thought after pinching himself, ‘Oh man, Mundok would kill me. That makes this even better.’ Hak smiled to himself.

After making sure it was real, he decided that he should at least try, and get some sleep. Not long after closing his eyes, Hak was fast asleep.  
~~~~~~~  
Hak woke to the feel of someone shifting next to him, he tried to stop the movement by holding it tighter, so they didn’t disturb his sleep any longer. Curious to see who or what it was, the general cracked open an eye, to see the head of the princess against his chest, her hands curled up into the front of his robe; meanwhile he was hugging her to his chest.

‘Man, this is some dream. Whatever gods are out there, please never let me wake up’ was what the thunder beast thought. Though that thought was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat by the door.

“Ahem!”

That caught the general`s attention, as he looked up and saw the king staring at him and Yona smiling, though he did tried and cover it with his hand. Now fully awake, Hak jolted, waking up the sleeping crimson haired princess.

“Mhmm.... Hak?” she asked, as she was curious about why her bodyguard had shifted.

“Well... good morning Yona, General Hak,” king Il said with a sly smile.

“Ahhhhh! F-fa-father, th-this isn’t...,” Yona started but realised that her friend was still in her bed; frozen from the shock of the kings appearance, and she shove her previous sleeping buddy off of the bed and onto the hard floor.

“King Il, this i-is just a mis-misunderstanding...” both the general and princess where both blabbering and stuttering while trying to explain what was going on. 

Meanwhile His Majesty was laughing at the two red faced teenagers, hiding his smile behind his hand, as he walked out of his daughters room. 

Both Hak, and Yona were left as blubbering messes.


End file.
